wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
-North Star-
Appearance North Star has the main body structure as a NightWing, with an IceWing-face and scale coloring. She has silver scales, like the moons, with darker scales running along her spine. Her underscales are a snowy-white color, and her dark grey wing membranes slowly fade to the same color towards the edges. Her black horns and spikes running along her spine fade to an icy-blue color towards the tips, ending towards the spikes running down her tail. She also has no starry pattern underneath her wings, and dark blue eyes, like the color of the ocean. Personality North Star, commonly known as Star, is a passive-aggressive dragon. Since she was raised in the Scorpion Den, her foster mother, Wasp, had taught her to be wary and stealthy and trust no one, except family, which basically narrowed down to her sister, Lynx, and Wasp herself. She is also very crafty, and defensive of her and her sister. She tends to stay quiet, like her sister, and "blend in with the shadows" to be undetectable and unnoticable, although sometimes it was hard to go unnoticed, as they are obvious hybrids roaming around in the Scorpion Den. She prefers sky-fighting and close-ranged battles, claw-to-claw. She sticks with Lynx throughout a fight, as they help and defend each other well in battle. Lynx often steers Star away from rushing into battle, or confronting someone dangerous. History Lynx and North Star hatched in the Sand Kingdom, near the Scorpion Den. Their parents were nowhere in sight, but they did spot a SandWing, not far in the distance. The abandoned sisters raced over to the unfamiliar SandWing, who was hunting, and they immediately got scolded. The SandWing shooed them away, then stopped, asking them where their parents were. Confused, the two sisters replied that they didn't have parents. The SandWing, Wasp, a grieving mother who had lost her three eggs to a crowd of rowdy SandWings in the Scorpion Den, adopted the two sisters, naming them Lynx and North Star, figuring that they were hybrids of IceWings and NightWings. Wasp brought Lynx and North Star to her home in the Scorpion Den, a well-hidden place near the south-eastern wall. They didn't have easy access to the Oasis, but Wasp hunted every day to gather cacti, food, and even the occasional water. She cared for Lynx and Star like they were her own dragonets. Since they lived in the Scorpion Den, Wasp taught the sisters to be crafty, intelligent, and stealthy, trained them fighting strategies, and gave them advice on how to make up for the loss of frostbreath or fire. Star took those lessons to heart, becoming a semi-master of stealth, and she grew a love for battle. Then one day... her life changed forever when she accidentally shouted out “Get out of my sight!” to a sandwing who collided with her on the street. The world stood still for a split second... and then the sandwing was blown off his feet into the building behind him, going straight through it. Now Star knew she was an animus dragon. Star began to frivolously use her magic for her own gains and started to lose her soul bit by bit. She did not realize what was happening to her and she snapped, killing every sandwing in the Scorpion Den with a spell “All Icewings are disrespectful to me. I enchant this rock I hold in my hand to make all the Icewings in the Den die when I throw it on the floor!” Then, she forgot that she was half Icewing and dies painfully... Gallery No art yet :3 Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters